


Lost Hope

by annabeth_at_the_helm



Series: Suicide is Painless [2]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_at_the_helm/pseuds/annabeth_at_the_helm
Summary: Too short for a summary.





	Lost Hope

**Author's Note:**

> /emphasis/; sequel to “If Suicide is Painless...”; written in five minutes for Raven’s challenge “Somewhere out there--”

Somewhere out there is a man who still holds my heart inside a box. I bet he’s still alone, maybe with his father for company, but his soul has always wandered alone.

I tried -- I really did -- not to fall in love in Korea. I tried not to fall in love with /him/ in particular.

Christmas came and went and I missed my girls terribly. But this tall, slightly stooped surgeon always gave me so much hope. The audacity that he had so often carried me... Even when he was frustrated or depressed he smiled through--

\--he put a smile on that lost year of mine. I can still see it now: the gin still is in its place, his robe strewn over my bed just like on that final night...

and even though I tried, when he kissed me that first time, I was more lost than I’d ever been.

Oh I’d still love you, if I hadn’t left my heart behind in Korea.

I’d still love you.


End file.
